Naughty Nurse jazmine
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Um... sorry for typos...actually no.. just read my story u stupids assholes.


Jazmine pulled the curtains of yet another patient in the V.A., which was not that eventful for the time being unless you worked in the radiology department. The day had been moving slowly and most of the patients were old people. There are a couple of nice guys here but... they either are bat-shit crazy or are already married and have children. As she turned the corner she was automatically bumped into by her well known friend Cindy Mcphearson, or C- merph for short.

"Damn Jaz watch were you going!" Cindy yelled before adjusting her nurse uniform.

"Sorry!" Jazmine shrieked as she grabbed the board that fell to the ground.

"Jazmine?" Cindy asked as she watched her stand up from the ground.

"Yes Cindy." Jazmine acknowledged as she put the board back into the slot.

"I need you to take care of a patient in 411; last name Freeman," She asked as she took the board out of were Jazmine placed it and held it.

"What?! Well... it's not like anything's going on so, I guess." Jazmine said before having Cindy pat her on the back and go into the room.

"Wait...What about boss won't he get mad?" she asked turning to go back into the room.

"Who cares I got to get home before my ma starts bitchin'; will you help a sister out?" Cindy said as she drew her "last patient's" blood.

"Language young lady!" The old woman scolded.

"Look. Do you wanna die or naw?" Cindy asked as she looked the old woman in the eye watching her shake her head no.

"The I suggest you shut the fuck up." Cindy replied smugly before returning to do her work.

\--penis_--

Jazmine pulled her Nurse uniform dress down which was a neck high colar with shoulder sleeves and a line going down the right side of the dress with a cut in the middle where her chest is ( **A/N: This hospital must be for pervs.** ) showing her full clevage and the dress stopped about mid- thigh and consisted of thigh high socks, black flat mary janes, and a little hat with a red cross on it.

As she approached the single unit hospital room she slid the door only to be greeted by a pair of deep wine colored eyes that seemingly bore into her own.

"Hi I'm Jazmine, and I've come to fo your daily check- up." Jazmine didn't even know how she was forming words; he was just so God damn intimidating.

The patient looked at her up and down a few times before scoffing and folding his arms.

"Look... I really don't need this just go to another patient already.." The patient waved off as he shifted under the covers the soft sound filling the quiet room.

"I'm sorry Mr.Freeman but as a nurse of the V.A. medical center, it is my job to check up on you so... No I will not check up on another patient already." She huffed before sitting down in a chair that was next to his hospital bed and started to listen to his heartbeat.

As she placed the stethoscope on his back she heard a lit hiss before the heartbeat quickened. She told him to relax which he replied to with 'whatever' and took a deep breathing before letting her moving the stethoscope around on his back.

Huey's heart was racing he'd never seen a girl with such beauty before, but he let his attitude take control and now she probably didn't like him; That nurse outfit wasn't helping either the way her full cleavage showed through the cut made on the dress her thigh highs were making all types of thoughts come into his brain. He had to restrain. And the thought of having a prosthetic leg that knee below was probably weird for her and her naive mind.

'(#; $*$[#,hairy vagina:#*'#[#;#(#,#'

After that day Jazmine's been getting to know Huey a little more... He had a little brother or asshat as he liked to call him, He was 24 years old just came out of the military, Has a prosthetic leg knee down, is also an ex-revalutionary, he takes therapy lessons for his knee and is getting better, relatively fast.

She knew that he was amazing, sexy, smart, and brave. But she knew she couldn't have him, she'd been breaking her nurse code and she wasn't ready to do that at all. As the time flies by she started to feel that heat start to rise in her body, every touch, everytime he said her name, anytime he did anything and she was about to snap, not knowing someone else was snapping too and perhaps is already planning to make a move.

The next day moves by way to slowly for some reason and by the time she was at Huey's door she felt a bit drained. Huey was up and moving around he was pondering for a while as it seemed before actually acknowledging her presence.

"Hey Jaz..." Huey mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh! Why hello Huey you know the drill let's get to it." Jazmine chirped feeling a bit more happier now that she was with Huey.

As she put the equipment away ready to leave at the door she felt him slide up behind her.

This was bad.

She wouldn't be able to contain her self anymore.

"Jazmine lock the door.." Huey whispered into her ear as his hands met her hips.

And as if she was hypnotized she locked the door turning around to meet his intense eyes.

He backed her closer into to the wall spreading her legs a bit naturally as Huey got closer. Theirheads moved forward slowly as they shared a soft kiss before going down into another, then again, and again before they started to heavily make out.

Their lips crashed together and roughly moved against each other and the grinded their hips causing them to moan and groan. Huey's hands trailed up and down at her sides until they moved to her thighs slowly grabbing them placing them around his waist, Jazmine's dress rising making her blue thong visable as his hands moved to every button unbuttoning them as he removed her dress watching it roll off her body falling to the floor.

He could see the Lace bra matching her thong as her stared at her body cacausing Jazmine to blush.

"Huey please don't look at me like that." She said shyly looking away.

"Why should I have to look away at something I'd just love to eat." Huey grinned ad he kissed his way down her neck neglecting her breast going straight for her core as he got down onto his knees.

"Ah-" Jazmine moaned as Huey kissed her clit through her underwear.

His hands grabbed the thighs that were shaking and placing them on the side of his head before dragging his tounge from her soaked hole to her clit before sucking it hard.

"Huey!" She lowly shrieked as she leaned over and pressed his head into her sensitive area harder.

Jazmine's back arched as Huey left hand rubbed her thigh while with his right he stuck two fingers inside making her moan deeply before he curled his fingers under the extremely soft muscle he felt inside triggering Jazmine to curse as she squirted gushing like a fountain; Huey watched it shoot over his shoulder and onto the floor, before smirking a rubbing her clit causing it to shoot up and out again making her moan incoherently, she didn't even know how she did that.

'A squirter?' Huey thought before continuing on.

Her thighs were wet extremely and he body reacted ti the orgasm constantly spasming. Her hips started to jerk around in a popping motion as she let out what was remaining instead of her causing Huey's tank tops shoulder to get soaking wet.

He let her legs down from his shoulders watching as they shook as his hands pulled down her panty straps down her legs. His eyes were met with brown sugar candy as her placed her legs back on his shoulders.

"Huey don't-" she said tired slightly from her last orgasm.

"Come on, I know you can do it at least 1 more time." Huey said before letting his tongue meet her sensitive clit causing her to hiss and take in a breath.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders squeezing them as his tongue slowly rotated around her clit his tongue hitting it slowly, as she moaned out rolling her hips onto his face.

"Fuck!" Jazmine yelled before putting her hand over her mouth.

"Why so impatient?" Huey said smugly as he looked into her eyes before trailing his tongue around her folds dipping his tongue inside her cunt from time to time.

"It's just that I forgot how good sex could feel~ ah." She said gyrating(?) her hips harder on his face.

"But I guess it feels 10 times better- when a black man does it," said Jazmine caressing his face and trailing her hands through his hair.

Huey's lips formed a smirk against her as he gripped her hips pulling her closer to his face causing her to squeal. Her body felt hot as she writhes and worked as she tried to release some of the tension that her body has placed on her, but this only caused her back to arch against the wall as she reached her climax.

"Ah~" Jazmine moaned as she felt the essence escape from her hole down onto Huey's tongue.

His tongue rapidly licked up the essence that continued to trail out. He let her legs down before handing her back her underwear.

"Thanks for checking up on me today, I feel great." He smirked before going to sit on his bed.

Jazmine still in a daze shook her head before heading out of the room quickly with trembling legs.

She only could think of two things.

His tongue.

And breaking the rules.

 **Awwwwww shiiittytttttt fuck yeah minboooiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Jejaoskshs**

 **Okay I'm done now but it's been a while. It's hard for me to post a good story every now and then. I and I saw you guys request on that last Juey I did... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME TO DO???? BITCH IM AM CONFUSION. Jk but you guys requests will be done. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YA WHINY BITCHES.**

 **P.s.**

 **Your mom on my dick**

 **-Queen.**


End file.
